


My House, my rules

by Evergade



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Ma maison, mes règles. Les chants de Noël dégagent.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 5





	My House, my rules

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Quand Hiccup rentra chez lui, il grogna. Il avait pourtant bien précisé à Jack qu'il détestait la musique de Noël. Il avait été clair.

-J'ai horreur de ça et je refuse d'en écouter.

C'était clair, pourtant. Mais non, Jack avait visiblement fait ce qu'il voulait et lorsqu'il fut devant son palier d'appartement, la musique des chants de Noël lui parvint aux oreilles. Il grogna avant de glisser la clé dans la serrure et d'ouvrir la porte.

Il trouva son petit ami dans la cuisine, en train de faire une fournée de cookies.

-Jack…

-Salut, chéri, fit Jack enjoué. Tu tombes à pique, ils viennent juste de sortir du four.

-J'ai dit quoi sur la musique ?

-Hein ?

Jack se retourna dos à lui et fit mine de l'ignorer.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Jack, j'ai dit quoi sur la musique ?

Jack soupira légèrement.

-C'est juste de la musique.

-C'est ma maison. Mes règles. Les chants de Noël dégagent.

-Hiccup…

Hiccup éteint la musique. Mais trois secondes après, Jack la ralluma. Le brun se retourna.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? J'ai dit quoi sur la musique ?

Jack s’essuya les mains et posa son torchon.

-Que c'était ta maison, et tes règles. Mais tu oublies une chose, trésors, on paye le loyer à deux. Alors les chants de Noël restent.

-Jack…

-Hiccup ?

Le brun soupira devant le raisonnement implacable et néanmoins juste.

-J'ai le choix ?

-Non, fit Jack en souriant.

Il se colla à lui.

-Tu veux un cookie ?

-Plutôt une perceuse pour les oreilles.

-À ce point ?

-Je n'aime pas les chants de Noël, expliqua Hiccup. Pendant vingt ans, j'ai entendu mon père et mon oncle les massacrer en boucle quand ils avaient un peu trop picolé. Je ne peux plus entendre ses musiques sans avoir envie de me jeter par la fenêtre.

Jack s'écarta de lui.

-Je peux comprendre. Mais tu sais que Noël a une grande importance pour moi. Alors je te propose un compromis. On garde la musique…

Hiccup grogna et Jack l'ignora.

-Mais je mettrais les nouvelles versions quand tu seras là.

-Les nouvelles versions ?

Jack alla sur son ordinateur et tapa sur quelques touches. Une musique rock se fit entendre et on entendit bientôt raisonner les paroles de Jingle Bells dessus.

-Cette version te va ?

Hiccup haussa les épaules.

-Ça passe…

Jack sourit et retourna dans sa cuisine et tendit un biscuit au brun.

-Tu veux un cookie ? En guise de paix ?

Hiccup le prit en souriant.


End file.
